


let me live this love with you

by chocolavi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Jackals pretending they don't know kagehina are totally gonna fuck, Everyone Ships Kagehina, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hinakage Day, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Promises, Sexual Tension, Sort of a Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavi/pseuds/chocolavi
Summary: They never said it out loud, never had to. It was always unspoken, exchanged under the guise of a challenge, an insult. Whether a meter away on the court or fifteen thousand miles away on the beach, he knows what he promised Hinata Shouyou.He plans on keeping it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 392
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	let me live this love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HinaKage Day!! I wrote this while listening to 'songs about girls' by loote, so if you wanna vibe then maybe listen to it while reading?

_ Funny how we always get the timing all wrong _

“ Hinata-”

“Don’t say it. Not when I’m about to leave.”

Kageyama bites into his cheek. He can feel his eyes prickling with the urge to cry. He wants to say it  _ because _ he’s about to leave. But as always, Kageyama does as he’s told. Hinata has had him wrapped around his finger from day one. “When do you leave?” he manages to croak out.

Hinata’s expression softens, but Kageyama can see his clenched fists. “In two weeks. You’re coming to see me off...right?”

Kageyama’s heart thuds in his ears. He wants to say yes, wants to tell him he’ll be at the airport, but there’s a voice echoing inside his head—reminding him of the inevitable burden being a new Olympic recruit brings. It’s so loud, so heavy, so debilitating that he can only blurt out his next words. “I have a volleyball camp that week.”

Kageyama wants Hinata to get mad at him, wants Hinata to ask him why—ask him what damn volleyball camp could be  _ so _ important that he’s choosing it over him. But Hinata never asks. And Kageyama doesn’t expect him to. Hinata knows him better than anyone else, maybe even better than Kageyama himself.

“So this is it then?” Hinata says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s shifting his weight from foot to foot, eyes refusing to meet Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama’s head is spinning with words, phrases, sentences, anything and everything that he can possibly think of to try and salvage the situation. But the only word that leaves his lips is “yeah.”

_ But not this time _

He hates it. He hates not saying anything, hates watching Hinata plaster a smile on his face, hates the way he turns around to hide his watery eyes, hates how he starts walking away first. It’s always like this. For the past three years he’s always been the one running ahead, never taking a moment to look back. Hinata has always been running to catch up at full speed, arms outstretched to grab anything and everything he can. And perhaps for the first time, Kageyama feels the need to look back. Because somehow, in between the screaming, yelling and grabbing, Hinata has snaked his way into Kageyama’s head—a vision—standing together on the international stage. And as far away as they both are right now, Kageyama knows what he wants. 

He wants Hinata to catch up.

_ “Hinata! _ ” He’s yelling, his voice is ringing in his ears. Hinata flinches in shock, but his eyes raise to meet Kageyama’s over the sparse distance between them. Kageyama hopes he can’t see the tears that are building up in his eyes. “See you later,” he calls out, voice dying in his throat. 

Hinata must have heard him because he beams at Kageyama with all the brightness Kageyama has known since his first year at Karasuno. 

“Wait for me!” comes Hinata’s reply, and Kageyama nods, finally content to walk away from his partner, his rival, his equal.

He hasn’t said everything he wants to, but it will suffice for now.

***

_ I'm findin' out if this is really something you want, _

Kageyama catches Hinata’s eye the moment the last point ends on his side of the court. It’s both exhilarating and infuriating. He lost, he  _ lost,  _ but he’s never been happier. He can feel a smile stretching on his lips involuntarily—realizing that he’s been doing that the entire match. Hinata’s expression, on the other hand, is the opposite. His eyes are wide, wider than Kageyama can ever remember them being, and his lips are pursed as if he’s in shock—which is  _ stupid _ , because Hinata is already playing on the  _ same damn  _ court as him. The last thing he should be is shocked. He more than earned it. 

It takes a split second for that expression to morph into one of triumph. Hinata yells, his voice louder than the entire crowd combined—or maybe that’s just what Kageyama hears. The rest of his teammates join him, jumping and slapping each other’s backs with tears in their eyes. Kageyama’s vision gets a little blurry too, but it clears up with a particularly hard clap on his back from Romero. 

“They’re really something huh?”

“Yeah, they are.”

***

_ And I'm tongue-tied _

“Are you headed home?” Ushijima asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The rest of the team has already emptied out of the locker room, eager to get back in their beds to bemoan their loss of the day. It’s nothing entirely new—they’re playing in the first division after all. Losing to a strong team is nothing to be ashamed of.

“Yeah, probably,” he replies. Kageyama has barely gotten changed yet, no thanks to Hoshiumi’s insistence on talking about Hinata the second they entered the changing rooms. 

Ushijima nods. “See you at practice,” he says before bowing and taking his leave. 

Kageyama is about to continue changing when he hears the voice of what sounds like someone apologising profusely. He stares at the changing room entrance expectantly when familiar honey eyes and wild orange hair peep in at him through the doorway. 

“Hi,” Hinata grins, inviting himself in. He doesn’t even bother hiding the obvious way he’s eyeing Kageyama. 

“Still can’t get around without bumping into people?” Is Kageyama’s first response. “And what are you doing here? Don’t you have an afterparty to get to?” he says, putting on a new shirt. 

Hinata snorts. “He bumped into me! And obviously I do, but I came to get you. No point celebrating if I don’t get to rub it in your face, right?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, shutting his locker and turning to face the impish smile Hinata is currently sporting. “I’m still winning by four points. Don’t get too cocky.”

“Jerk,” Hinata laughs, and Kageyama feels his heart thrum in his chest. “I still won! You  _ have _ to commend me for that.”

Fair enough _ , _ Kageyama thinks. He doesn’t have to think hard to know what he wants to say. He locks eyes with Hinata, not missing a beat. “You were amazing. I’ve never had so much fun in my life.”

There’s a beat of silence between them, and Kageyama can see the blankness in Hinata’s stare.

“Wow, I didn’t actually expect you to-”

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Not for a second.” 

Kageyama can see the bob in Hinata’s throat as he swallows, can see the fire relighting in his eyes, burning with something he can’t really identify yet. Hinata steps toward him, fisting his hand in Kageyama’s shirt and pulling him down roughly.  _ Ah _ , when he’s this close Kageyama knows what that look in his eyes is _. _ “Come to the afterparty,” he whispers right into his ear. 

It’s the last thing he says before he’s out the door, leaving Kageyama alone again. 

_ And isn't it strange that we came alone _

_ To a party full of people we don't know? _

Kageyama is the first to spot him across the room, drink in hand, laughing at something Bokuto is telling him. Hinata is dressed from head to toe in black, his shirt unbuttoned dangerously low—not that he seems concerned with it. Kageyama feels content with his choice not to have come dressed in the first thing he grabbed in his closet. He makes his way to the bar and takes whatever drink the bartender offers him. It tastes gross, as always. But he sips at his drink nonetheless.

Hinata takes two minutes to spot him, and five seconds to drop the conversation he’s having to make his way over to Kageyama.

“You’re here,” Hinata says, voice breathy and quiet. It’s a wonder Kageyama can hear him over the loud music. “About time.”

“You never told me what time to show up.”

“Korai made it, and nobody even told him the address.”

As if on cue, Kageyama catches sight of Hoshiumi dancing and hollering obnoxiously onstage. He makes a mental note to never doubt anyone’s ability to merge volleyball skills with dancing.

Hinata’s lips crack into a smile, and Kageyama holds back the urge to kiss him right there.

“Want another drink? It’s on me. And I’ll get you something you actually like so you don’t have to keep making that face.”

Kageyama’s pretty sure he isn’t making any weird faces, but then again, Hinata knows him so well it’s almost scary. The next two hours pass by in a blur, and Kageyama spends it realising how much Hinata has changed while staying exactly the same. He watches how Hinata uses a coaster for his drink, how he knows how to  _ order _ a drink. He also watches how Hinata laughs, noticing the same twinkle in his eyes every time Kageyama flushes at his crude questions. It does nothing to help the fond feeling in his chest. 

“I’m glad you came, Tobio.”

_ I would say what I think, but you said it first _

_ And you spilled your drink, but I hate this shirt. _

There, in front of the entire Black Jackals team and a bunch of other people Kageyama doesn’t even know, he stands, expression unreadable, shirt drenched in whatever Hinata has been drinking the past fifteen minutes.

“Shoyo...did you just spill your drink on Kageyama’s Louis Vuitton shirt??”

Hinata flutters his eyelashes innocently at Atsumu, forehead creased in exasperation. “I didn’t mean to!”

Bokuto cracks into laughter. “Always drawing attention to yourself, you learned well from your senpai!”

Hinata fidgets with his shirt, shifting his weight from foot to foot.“Ahh...I guess I should take Kageyama home then. I owe him for the shirt after all.”

“You’ll want to soak that in water as soon as you get home if you want any chance of salvaging it,” Sakusa offers, still completely sober unlike the rest of them.

“Thanks Omi-kun! I’ll do that right away.” Hinata replies, grabbing Kageyama by the arm and pulling him along. 

Kageyama just follows wordlessly, eyes rolling into the back of his head.“Was that really necessary?”

“How else am I supposed to leave my _own_ team’s afterparty??”

Kageyama grunts in response. “You’re lucky I don’t like this shirt.”

Once Hinata and Kageyama are out of sight Sakusa sighs, eyeing the spilled drink on the floor.

“That was a waste of a perfectly good shirt.”

Atsumu snorts. “Pfft, give them a pass Omi Omi. They haven’t seen each other in years. Let them fuck in peace.”

Sakusa makes an expression of disgust and Bokuto cackles in laughter. 

***

_ I’m bad with my words _

“It’s really dark.”

Hinata laughs, shutting the door behind him. “Fits the mood, doesn’t it?” He patters over to the windows, parting the curtains so light from the moon brightens the room a little more. “Wanna take off your shirt now? We really should soak that right now if you wanna save it.”

Kageyama knows his shirt is well past saving by now. But he takes it off anyway. 

Hinata is tugging at him in a matter of seconds, pushing him down against the bed as he straddles Kageyama with ease. It’s a lot more evident to Kageyama how much bigger Hinata is now. 

There, underneath Hinata, Kageyama lays, expression unreadable. Hinata looks back down at Kageyama, eyes determined, like he’s waiting for Kageyama to say something. They’re both completely silent, Hinata’s grip on Kageyama so tight Kageyama is sure he’s leaving crescents in his skin. 

Hinata is the first to break the staredown.

“I made it.”

Kageyama nods, hand drifting to grip Hinata’s thigh. “You did.”

Hinata leans down, pressing their foreheads against each other with a crushing heat. “I kept my end of the deal. It’s your turn.”

Hinata’s voice cracks, his neutral veneer shattering, falling away, and Kageyama has front row seats to watch. The tease he attempts to make is completely decimated by the pain Kageyama can hear in his voice. 

It catches Kageyama by shock every time. For as much as Hinata is very open with what he feels, this is something he  _ knows _ Hinata doesn’t show anyone else. Volleyball unlocks emotions in the both of them that they’re hesitant to express. They aren’t afraid to cry and yell after a bad game. But crying because you lost a game isn’t the same as crying because the person you love is fifteen thousand miles away. They’re both salty, painful cries, but different all the same. Hinata doesn’t let anyone see him like this. 

This is the part where Kageyama confesses to him. Tells Hinata everything he’s been  _ aching  _ to say for the past four years. But his tongue is dry, his mind blank. 

There isn’t anything Kageyama thinks he can say that could ease the pain in Hinata’s voice. 

_ What if we crash and burn? _

_ What if we both get hurt? _

_ Will tonight make it worth it? _

_ “Shouyou,”  _ Kageyama rasps. Hinata is shaking, and Kageyama is almost concerned before he realises  _ he’s _ the one trembling. “I-”

Hinata brushes a thumb under his eye and when he pulls it away Kageyama can see the wetness glisten in the moonlight. “Tobio,  _ I’m here _ ,” he says with all the reassurance in the world.

Kageyama lets out a choked sob.  _ “I love you.” _

Hinata crashes their lips together, and Kageyama swallows every ounce of doubt in him. 

_ To know you is worth it. _

**Author's Note:**

> If this is rough it's bc I was trying SO hard to get out of my writer's block smh. But anywaY, if you ever wanna scream about kghn or read my dumb headcanons I'm @chocolavi_ on twitter and Instagram!!


End file.
